Héroe Traidor
by Jirue TheCafeinomaniac Reploid
Summary: Cuando un Héroe salva a una traidora, convirtiéndose así en un traidor, y trata de escapar con ella, los demás héroes de la muralla trataran de detenerlo. Contiene EreHitch, pareja muy Crack, pero divertida de desarrollar y debido al cap 90 del manga se vuelve un Semi-AU. No se que géneros darle, asi que ayudenme en los reviews.
1. Wall Rose

¿Mas SnK? Debo tener un tornillo suelto.

No tengo nada que contar, por lo que no voy a alargarme mucho aquí como suelo hacer. Solo diré que me va ser difícil escribir esto en presente y "Gracias Isayama por hacer cambios tan bruscos en el cap 86 y sacarlo después de que empezara a escribir. No arruinaste nada de lo que ya había escrito y no tuve porque reescribirlo" (Nótese el sarcasmo) aunque el 88 me dio buenas ideas.

Paso directamente a al Disclaimer y la historia.

Disclaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen al gran troll, sanguinario y que solía dibujar con los pies Hajime Isayama. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia aquí planteada.

Cuando veas un párrafo con solamente "…" Es porque ahí se cambia el centro narrativo.

Ej:

(centrado en Eren)

…

(Centrado en Annie)

…

(Centrado en otro personaje)

* * *

[Soy un texto atrapado entre dos líneas, ¡SALVENME!]

* * *

Año 851:Los habitantes de los muros por fin logran vaciar el muro Maria completamente de titanes y la zona se vuele a llenar de población. Incluso los distritos exteriores como Shingashina vuelven a poblarse. Este mismo año se logra eliminar al titán Bestia, a sus refuerzos y el titán Acorazado es capturado vivo, para interrogarlo y usarlo como arma.

Año 852: A inicios del año se inicia un proyecto para construir un nuevo muro, como medida de defensa adicional contra Mare, pero se ve interrumpido por una invasión del ejercito Mare que quiso tomar posesión de la isla Paradi.

Año 854: Después de casi dos años de guerra, el ejercito de mare se rinde al ser casi destruido por completo en la ultima batalla y abandona la isla Paradi. Reiner es eliminado en la ultima batalla contra los Mare. Sin los Mare de por medio se continua con el proyecto de la nueva muralla. Se hacen renovaciones al modus operandi de las tres facciones militares, principalmente a la policía militar.

Año 855: A principios del año la muralla Kalura (Por Carla) se completa, el numero de Titanes en la Isla Paradi desciende increíblemente, pero aun quedan algunos pocos…

[Muralla Rose, Distrito Trost, Cuartel General de la milicia, 1:15 AM]

… Eren se encuentra frente al cristal de Annie, en el sótano del cuartel. Mira decidido hacia el cristal. De ves en cuando acerca su mano hacia su boca, pero rápidamente se arrepiente y la baja. Lleva así una hora.

"Vamos… Tu puedes. Ya te arrepentirás luego" Dice para si mismo llevándose de nuevo la mano a la boca, pero esta vez, decidido, se muerde hasta que sangra.

Se escucha un gran estruendo. Se genera un titán incompleto que toma el cristal de Annie. Eren se concentra. La mano del titán incompleto se vuelve cristal y se fusiona con el de Annie. La mano se vuelve a convertir en carne, y el cristal de Annie también.

La carne de titán desaparece como si estuviera siendo absorbida desde la nuca del titán incompleto. La chica del cristal es libre. Esta aun inconsciente.

Eren, ya fuera del titán, la levanta y sale rápidamente de la habitación, esperando que nadie hubiese ido a ver que fue el estruendo que él creó.

Tuvo suerte. No hay nadie aun, pero aun así debe apurarse, no faltaría mucho para que algún curioso valla a investigar por el ruido.

Eren sube cuidadosamente las escaleras con la chica entre los brazos, evitando hacer ruido.

Esta todo muy oscuro, No hay nada que ilumine los pasillos. Apenas distingue por donde camina, pero conoce el lugar y sabe por donde ir. Ya cerca de la salida, distingue una silueta en un pasillo. Se detiene. Se queda callado intentando pasar desapercibido.

La mala suerte ataca, La silueta parece haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y camina hacia ellos. "Mierda" Maldice Eren en voz alta antes de salir corriendo.

Eren llega rápidamente a la puerta de salida y corre lejos de la edificación. poco después de salir se empieza a escuchar una alarma proviniendo del edificio. Probablemente ya hubiesen notado la falta de su prisionera.

[Casa de Eren, 1:44 AM]

Eren entra apurado al pequeño hogar, Cuidadosamente deja a Annie sobre su cama y cierra la puerta con llave. Se gira y observa su casa.

Después de finalizar la construcción del muro Kalura, a Eren y a Armin se les permitió vivir en una casa (Antes debían de mantenerse viviendo en el cuartel). Por cuestiones de dinero Eren y Armin decidieron mudarse juntos y pagar cada uno la mitad de la renta. Es una casa simple, de una habitación y un baño. En ella simplemente tienen las cosas básicas para la supervivencia, Una cama, en la que se turnan para dormir, un horno, una alacena y un sillón de tres plazas donde suelen sentarse a comer. Al que no le tocara dormir en la cama dormía en el sillón.

Armin no esta. Para suerte de Eren, Armin se tiene que quedar trabajando en el cuartel por unas semanas.

Eren, cansado por haber corrido media hora con Annie entre los brazos, camina hacia el sillón y se acuesta sobre él. Con su mente completamente en blanco cierra sus ojos y se dispone a dormir.

…

[3:18 AM]

Annie abre los ojos. Se sienta rápidamente sobre la cama. respira pesadamente, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Se tranquiliza de a poco, mientras se da cuenta de que no reconoce la habitación en la que se encuentra. Escucha ronquidos. Intenta levantarse de la cama para ver de quien provienen, pero sus piernas flaquean y cae al piso. Con mucho esfuerzo se vuelve a subir a la cama, se sienta y observa la habitación en la que se encuentra. La habitación esta a oscuras. Está sentada sobre una cama en una esquina de la habitación tocando ambas paredes. Delante suyo a la derecha alcanza a ver dos muebles cuadrados. Después de observarlos unos minutos concluye que son un horno y… Algo cuadrado. A su Izquierda ve un bulto extraño, parece que los ronquidos provienen de algo en él. El resto de la habitación parece estar vacía.

Trata de acostumbrar sus piernas de nuevo al movimiento estirando los músculos y lanzando pequeñas patadas. Ahora con un poco mas de facilidad, se levanta y camina cuidadosamente al bulto del que vienen los ronquidos.

Ya mas cerca de él, se da cuenta de que no es un bulto sino un sillón y hay alguien durmiendo sobre el. Le palmea la cabeza intentando despertarlo, pero al ver que este no reacciona, se cansa y le da una sonora bofetada.

El hombre se despierta y rápidamente se sienta y hace el saludo militar. "¡LAMENTO HABER FALTADO A…! ¡LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA FALTADO, GENERAL LEVI!" Grita instintivamente. Gira la cabeza y ve a Annie. "Ah… Ya te despertaste. Perdón por eso" Dice calmadamente, levantándose del sillón. El hombre corre a la entrada y enciende varias velas y unas lámparas de gas que estaban guardadas bajo la cama.

Annie mira sorprendida a la cara del hombre. Se ve un poco diferente, tiene una barba de una o dos semanas y su pelo es un poco mas corto, pero sin duda es el. "¿Eren?" pregunta confundida.

"Hola, Annie. Cuanto tiempo ¿No?" La saluda calmadamente.

"¿Cómo que "hola"? ¿Por qué estoy fuera del cristal?" Le pregunta molesta.

"Yo te saque de él" Le responde despreocupadamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Le grita enojada.

"Shhh… Baja la voz. Vas a despertar al vecino" La intenta callar.

Annie le obedece y cabizbaja le pregunta "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sacaste del cristal?"

"No lo se… solo lo hice…" Dice desviando la mirada, evitándola.

"¡Dime!" Le exige ella.

Eren suspira y señalando al sillón le dice "Siéntate, es una larga historia"

Ella se sienta y lo mira a la cara esperando que comience.

"Te contare todo lo relevante que sucedió mientras estabas en el cristal." Dijo antes de comenzar.

…

[4:07 AM.]

"…Poco antes de que derrotáramos al ejercito Mare, Reiner empezó a hablar y accedió a cooperar con nosotros, pero con una condición… quería hablar con migo…" Cuenta. De pronto, Eren hace una pausa de un minuto. "Me contó que hace unos días, Jean había ido a intentar interrogarlo. Me dijo que la forma en la que lo trató, como si no lo conociera, como si fuera un ser despreciable, lo hizo pensar… pensar en, tal vez, unirse a nuestra causa, a ayudarnos a derrotar al ejercito Mare y a tratar de reconciliarse con todos nosotros y me pedía que lo perdonara " Cuenta antes de otra pausa. "Al principio me negué, pero… me contó sobre ti, para convencerme. Después de eso, logre convencer a Armin de pedir a la Comandante Hange usarlo como arma, pero tan pronto lo dejamos libre en el campo de batalla, se transformo en titán y comenzó a atacarnos. Costo bastante, pero logramos reducirlo y dejarlo inconsciente. La comandante decidió que no podíamos dejarlo vivo, ya que podría hacer eso de nuevo. Estábamos a punto de decapitarlo cuando apareció Jean, que había robado suero de titán de los suministros enemigos . Tan pronto nos vio nos grito y nos detuvo, entonces de la nada se inyecto el suero del titán y se comió a Reiner.

Pero dejando eso de lado, lo importante, la razón por la que te libere fue lo que me contó Reiner, y sé que sobre esto no mentía. Me contó que te separaste del grupo después de que te hicieron asesinar a Marco y que solo querías volver a Erodia y ver a tu padre y por eso trataste de capturarme por tu cuenta. Te liberé, porque sentí, que no debías estar encerrada en ese cristal por siempre… porque sentí que no merecías quedarte ahí y tal vez nunca volver a ver a tu padre. Ese sentimiento que tuve y las revelaciones que se nos dieron, hicieron que abandonara mi ideal de acabar con los titanes y lo remplazara por salvarte" Termina de contar.

Annie no responde, ahora parece comprender todo mejor, pero aun así no comprende por que la persona que mas debería odiarla la esta ayudando, pero aun con esa incertidumbre, no tiene nada que decir.

"Ahora duerme. Mañana saldremos de los muros" Dice ante su silencio. Entonces se levanta del sillón, la lleva a su cama, apaga las velas y las lámparas y se acuesta sobre el sillón. Sin ninguno decir nada, ambos quedan dormidos.

…

[Edificio cercano al muro, 8:23 AM]

Eren y Annie entran rápidamente al edificio de dos pisos donde se alquilaban pequeños departamentos. Eren se dirige al numero 9 del segundo piso y toca la puerta.

Después de un minuto la puerta es abierta rápidamente, por una mujer.

Annie no tarda nada en darse cuenta de quien era la chica en la puerta. No le era difícil reconocer a la chica de cabello corto, claro y lleno de rulos. Definitivamente era su antigua compañera de la Policía Militar, Hitch. Parecía que los años no habían pasado sobre ella, se veía igual que antes.

"¿Quién es?" Hitch pregunta instintivamente al abrir la puerta. De pronto su mirada va a la chica rubia que la mira sorprendida.

"Tu… ¡Maldita traidora…!" Le dice notablemente enojada antes de propinarle un puñetazo en el estomago.

Annie se lleva las manos al estomago por el golpe, pero esta de acuerdo con que la golpee, ya que le es comprensible que esté furiosa por lo que hizo.

"…No sabes como te extrañe" continua ahora mas calmada y alegre. Hitch se acerca a ella la envuelve entre sus brazos, dejando a la rubia bastante confundida.

De pronto se da cuenta de que, si Annie esta con ella, significa que se escapo de su cautiverio, por lo que es una fugitiva. "¡Rápido! Entra antes de que te vean" le dice dejándola entrar a su casa. Tan pronto ella entra cierra la puerta, dejando a Eren fuera.

"¡Hitch!" Eren grita enojado golpeando la puerta.

Hitch abre la puerta y de nuevo pregunta instintivamente "¿Quién es?". De pronto su expresión se vuelve indiferente hacia él. "¿Qué quieres, Eren? ¿Volver a acercarte a mi, para lastimarme cuando vuelvas a abandonarme?" le dice con un notable enojo en su tono de voz.

"Vengo a pedirte ayuda, para sacar a Annie de los muros" Le dice él calmadamente.

"Así que tu la trajiste, ya me preguntaba como supo que paso mis vacaciones aquí" Le dice pensativa.

"De hecho… probablemente ni siquiera sepa que estas en vacaciones" Agrega él.

Hitch da un suspiro, le abre la puerta y le pregunta "pasa. ¿Quieres café?"

"Si" Acepta alegremente. Recuerda con bastante cariño los cafés de la chica.

"¿Con azúcar?" Le pregunta una vez Eren entra.

"Dos cucharadas" Le responde él con el mismo tono alegre.

"Eres el mismo de siempre" Le dice nostálgica, caminando a la cocina. Allí dentro detiene su vista en la tetera de su madre, que echaba humo. "Tienes suerte de que el agua todavía este caliente" le dice desde la cocina. Dicho esto echa café molido en dos tazas y antes de tomar una tercera, pregunta "Annie ¿Quieres café?"

"No, gracias" Niega educadamente.

"Pruébalo, el café de Hitch es increíble" La intenta persuadir. Entonces se acerca a la cocina y dice "Si, le encantaría un poco de café".

Hitch asiente antes de echarle agua a una de las tazas con café molido.

Una vez termina con el café, se sienta junto con Annie y Eren. "¿Qué necesitan de mí?" Pregunta servicialmente.

"Quiero sacar a Annie de los muros, y para eso necesito unos permisos para pasar al muro Maria y luego a Kalura. Tu eres la única persona en la Policía Militar que me ayudaría a conseguirlos" Le cuenta.

"Así que… ¿Esperas que abandone mis vacaciones, para ayudarte a escapar con ella?" Le pregunta bajando la cabeza.

"Si" Dice él seguro.

Hitch se levanta y se dirige a la entrada, poniéndose un abrigo. "Ven aquí no tengo todo el día, Eren" le llama molesta.

Eren bebe rápidamente el café. Se quema la garganta, pero vale la pena. Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta con Hitch. Annie le sigue.

"Annie, quédate aquí. Es muy probable que te reconozcan y no quiero que el plan se eche a perder" Dice Eren al notarla, saliendo del departamento.

"Siéntete como en casa hasta que volvamos" Le dice Hitch saliendo con Eren, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, dejándola dentro

…

En cada distrito se instalo un cuartel de cada fuerza militar, la policía militar, las tropas estacionarias y la legión de reconocimiento. También se cambio la restricción de entrada a la Policía militar, además de su trabajo principal. Ahora la facción se encargaba del papeleo y de la regulación de la población.

…

[9:17, Cuartel de la policía militar de Trost. Zona de regulación de la población]

"¿Tardaras mucho más con los permisos?" Pregunta Eren impaciente, sentándose en el escritorio de Hitch.

"Acabo de terminar el de Annie con información falsa, pero tu eres alguien muy fácil de reconocer, necesitare tu información real o seria sospechoso" le responde, dejando su pluma junto al documento, antes de entregárselo a Eren, para tomar un documento aun sin información. "Por cierto, allí hay una silla. No te sientes en el escritorio" Le dice señalando una silla, con el respaldar contra la pared, junto a la puerta.

Eren simplemente toma la silla y se sienta frente al escritorio. "¿Qué información necesitas" le pregunta acomodándose en la silla.

"Por el siguiente medio se le concede a…" decía a la vez que busca la información a completar. "¿Aun eres Capitán o ya te ascendieron?" le pregunta, dejando de leer el documento.

"Si, ya me ascendieron a Mayor" le responde rápidamente.

"… Al Mayor… Eren Jaeger… de…" escribio sobre el documento con su pluma . "¿Ya paso tu cumpleaños o aun tienes 19?" le pregunta deteniéndose de nuevo, expectante de su respuesta.

"Estamos a finales de mayo. Hace casi dos meses que pasó. Me sorprende que ya

hayas olvidado mi cumpleaños" dice fingiendo estar ofendido

"¡Me dejaste hace meses!" Le grita notoriamente enojada. "He estado intentando olvidarte desde entonces" le dice ahora algo mas calmada, después de un largo suspiro.

"¿Enserio tanto te afecto?" Le pregunto algo preocupado.

"Eren… Cuando me enteré de lo de Marlo, estaba destruida. Pensé en quitarme la vida y, entonces apareciste tú. Endulzaste mi vida. Me reconstruiste y, a pesar de que tenias que ir a expediciones durante días y hasta semanas, en las que temía que no volvieras a entrar por la puerta del muro y de que tu hermana me tenia unos celos descomunales, sentía que mi vida estaba completa de nuevo. Incluso llegue a olvidarme de Marlo. Pero después de que termino la guerra contra Mare te volviste muy distante y cuando terminaste de construir el muro Kalura, me abandonaste sin razón… bueno… ahora sé que para esto… pero ¿Enserio creíste que no me afectaría?" Le dijo, al principio calmada, pero al final, bastante afectada y con algunas lagrimas surcando su rostro.

"S… Si…" Respondió Eren avergonzado, cabizbajo, sintiéndose como un imbecil. poco hubiera faltado para que a él también se le escaparan algunas lagrimas.

"Eres un insensible" le dijo ella secándose las lagrimas, volviendo desviar su vista hacia el documento, pero esta vez callada, sin subir la mirada evitando a Eren. El resto de información la escribió sin preguntar como si ya la supiera, sin consultar.

Después de unos 15 minutos escribiendo, Hitch soltó la pluma, tomo el documento y se lo entrego a Eren, sin mediar palabra. Eren simplemente guardo ambos permisos y aun cabizbajo se dirigió a la puerta. Dio dos pasos, Intento seguir caminando, pero… algo lo detenía.

Hitch estaba abrazándole, impidiéndole avanzar.

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Puedes solo llevarla Kalura y que luego ella se las arregle por su cuenta. Así podrías quedarte conmigo" Le susurro en el oído, con lagrimas surcando su rostro.

"Perdón…" Dijo él bastante entristecido. "Pero ya fui muy lejos y no voy a dejar esto a medias… No con todo lo que me tomo planearlo" se justifico aun cabizbajo.

Se quedan alrededor de un minuto así, hasta que de pronto una voz conocida para ambos les llama la atención. "Mayor Jaeger, toda la legión te ha estado buscando desde la madrugada. Ya me preguntaba donde te habías metido, pero ya veo que estabas tonteando con esta mujer" le dice el General Levi a Eren con su habitual tono inexpresivo.

"¡Discúlpeme por causar problemas, general! ¡Planeaba ir a tomar un descanso del trabajo en Shiganshina! ¡Por eso estaba pidiéndole ayuda a la Señorita Dreyse con los permisos!" Se excusó Eren, rápida y torpemente haciendo el saludo militar y tratando de mostrarse respetuoso ante su superior,

"La comandante Hange ordeno aumentar la seguridad de la salida al muro Maria, así que te recomiendo revisar tres veces que tus papeles estén en orden… aunque dudo que te dejen irte teniendo en cuenta lo que paso…"

"¿Q… que sucedió?" Pregunta Eren tembloroso, fingiendo ignorancia.

"Leonhart… se liberó del cristal. Creemos que quiere salir de los muros y volver a territorio de Mare. Por eso aumentamos la seguridad a la salida hacia Maria. Llevamos toda la mañana buscándote para informarte de eso"

Eren abre los ojos de par en par fingiendo sorpresa. Aparentemente decidido pregunta "¿Tienen idea de donde pueda estar?"

"No… por eso aumentamos la seguridad de la salida. La Comandante Hange cree que intentará pasar por ahí"

Eren comenzó a alejarse de su general, casi corriendo con Hitch a su espalda. Probablemente Levi interpretaría que estaba llendo a hacer guardia en la salida a Maria, pero en realidad estaba escapando de él.

[9:32 AM, Departamento de Hitch]

"¡Annie! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Y rápido!" Grita Eren, casi inmediatamente al abrir la puerta.

Annie se encontraba recostada en el sillón de Hitch, se había dormido durante su ausencia.

"Si no se apuran, aumentaran la seguridad y probablemente avisen que estarás allí" Le informo Hitch.

Annie se levantó tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, por recién haber despertado y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, cuando Hitch notó algo.

"Espera, ¿Cómo no lo note antes? Todavía llevas las vestimentas de la Policía Militar. ¿Cómo es que no los notaron antes?" dijo ella apurada, acercándose a la Rubia.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡No me dí cuenta!" Reacciono Eren rápidamente a sus palabras.

"Ven, Annie. Te prestaré unas prendas de ropa" le ofreció Hitch

"No, no hay tiempo" La detuvo Eren, sabiendo que Hitch suele tomarse su tiempo para vestirse. "¡Ya se!" Exclamo con una idea. "Annie, quítate la chaqueta de la Policía Militar y Hitch, préstale uno de tus abrigos" Les casi ordenó Eren.

Ambas obedecieron a Eren, cambiando la Chaqueta militar de Annie, por un abrigo civil de Hitch.

"Eso lo disimulara un poco" Dijo Eren bastante optimista.

Después de eso, Eren y Annie, salieron del departamento de Hitch y se despidieron de ella. Para despedirse, Hitch le dio un corto abrazo a Annie. Eren no esperaba que ella lo fuera a despedir y miraba hacia otro lado apenado, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ella lo apreso entre sus brazos, con fuerza, reposando su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Prométeme que volverás algún día" le pidió ella sin soltarlo.

"Lo prometo" le respondió el, centrando su mirada en el rostro de ojos cerrados que reposaba en su pecho.

Después de esas palabras, Hitch, soltó a Eren, se dirigió a su puerta y observo a ambos partir, con tristeza

…

[Puerta hacia el muro Maria, , 9:46 am]

No había mucha fila, no era una hora a la que la gente soliera pasar a través del muro. Era mas común ver una fila larga por la tarde. Cuando por fin fue su turno de pasar, ambos caminaron hacia el gran agujero que ahora servia puerta, para pasar de un muro a otro, el cual ya no tenia la enorme piedra que lo cubría y hacia algunos años había representado su primera victoria.. Dos soldados se acercaron pidiéndoles su permiso para pasar hacia el muro. Eren saco de un bolsillo, los dos documentos doblados. Los soldados los revisaron minuciosamente y no vieron problema en los mismos, por lo que les hicieron pasar.

Después de atravesar el muro oyeron una voz, que eren ya había oído ese día.

"Esperaba que vinieran, pero definitivamente no esperaba que vinieran juntos" Dijo el General Levi.

* * *

Hasta ahí. Iré haciendo los demás capítulos, pero soy un vago, no esperen mucho de mi.

He decidido, que terminaría este fic, ya que quedo incompleto tras mi ola de inactividad. Pero estoy dejando el Fanfic de lado y centrándome mas a escribir obras originales y al RolePlay y eso esta afectándome mucho. Eso me llevo a cambiar mi poco original nombre anterior (Gon Okumurosaki) y usar uno Original. Esa es la razon de mi inactividad. Espero entiendan.

Nota de autor post Capitulo 90: Que justo que cuando mi beta Lee esto, es el dia que sale el capitulo 90, donde se hacen cambios muy drasticos y deja esto como un Semi-AU. Gracias a este capitulo nuevo, al cual aun no he podido leer, he tenido que hacer algunos cambios, minusculos, pero cambios, tediosos de buscar y hacer. Gracias, Isayama.

Y Gracias Harry Ackerman, por hacer la funcion de Semi- Beta (Leyo y dio su opinión, pero debido a tardanza con el ultimo proyecto que corrigió, no reviso mis errores gramaticales).

Tomatazos, dudas, amenazas de muerte, bromas o simplemente tu opinión, no importa, solo deja tu review, me gusta ver sus opiniones.

El Gran Kazuo, Verdadero Dios de la HiperPaz, se despide y les desea buen dia.


	2. Wall Maria

Bueno, me puse a escribir esto, lo más rápido que pude, ya que me surgieron buenas ideas para este. Durante este capítulo tratare de atar algunos cabos sueltos que me dijeron que habían quedado en el anterior.

El Disclaimer ya lo dejé en el anterior así que me lo salto.

* * *

Soy el mismo texto y sigo encerrado entre líneas ¡Ayuda!

* * *

[Departamento de Hitch, poco después de la partida de Eren y Annie]

Hitch de pronto comienza a sentirse mareada y con Nauseas. Corre rápidamente hacía un pequeño balde que usaba de basurero y vacía el contenido de su estómago en él. De vez en cuando le pasaba eso, desde hacía unos dos meses. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estuviera enferma, por lo que una vez Eren saliera de los muros, iría a que la revise un médico.

…

[Interiores del muro Maria, a metros del muro Rose, 9:48 AM]

"A no ser que la traigas como prisionera, no sé qué haces con ella" dijo el General.

Eren trago saliva. Su plan se fue al garete y no sabía que responder, por lo que se mantuvo callado, como si estuviera acorralado.

El general llevaba puesto el uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento y su equipo de maniobras, con 6 cuchillas en total. "A no ser… que nos hayas traicionado… y te hayas aliado con ella…" les dijo, con su típica voz, pero desprendiendo un aura de peligro, desenfundado dos de sus cuchillas.

Eren toma a Annie del brazo, corriendo, alejándose del General. "¡Corre!" Fue lo único que supo decir.

"Así que la liberó el Mayor Jaeger" Dice para sí mismo, al notarlos correr. "No llegaran muy lejos. Toda la legión está dispersa por todo este muro. No merece la pena correr tras ellos" Dice a la vez que guarda sus cuchillas, al desaparecer ambos traidores de su vista, dispara un gancho del equipo de maniobras a uno de los edificios para subirse a este y comenzar a buscarlos.

[9:56]

Eren corrió hasta un callejón algo oscuro, allí se detiene a recuperar aliento. Se detiene a observar a la rubia que se detuvo junto a él. "Creo… Que… Lo perdimos…"

"No lo veo… Definitivamente lo perdimos" Informo Annie asomándose fuera del callejón, en busca del general Levi.

"¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien aquí…?" Pregunta una voz temblorosa, como si estuviera asustada. De las sombras del callejón emergió un joven vestido con el uniforme militar y un equipo de maniobras. El joven se veía bastante aterrado por caminar en la oscuridad, hasta que nota a Eren y un brillo de felicidad y emoción aparece en sus ojos. "¿Usted es el Mayor Jaeger? ¡Es un héroe! ¡Lo admiro! ¡Es la razón por la que me uní a la Legión de Reconocimiento!" le dice emocionado el Joven, acercándose a Eren, quedando a pasos de él.

Eren, aun algo agotado, se siente alagado por las palabras del aparentemente nuevo cadete y no puede esconder la sonrisa que le causaron sus palabras.

Entonces el joven, gira su mirada, a la rubia, que se encontraba parada cerca de Eren, lo que le causo abrir sus ojos de par en par, mostrando sorpresa. "E… E… Ella… Ella es la fugitiva que toda la legión ha estado buscando…" dice tembloroso, dando un paso atrás, asustado.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta Eren al joven.

"A… A… Anthony… Anthony Grey, Mayor" Responde lentamente Confundido, debido al miedo que sentía al tener al objetivo en frente suyo.

"Lamento decepcionarte, Anthony" Le dice Eren, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que fácilmente lo dejó inconsciente.

El joven pesadamente cae de cara al piso, causando un leve ruido.

Eren notando rápidamente el Equipo de maniobras que llevaba el joven puesto, se arrodilla y quitándose la chaqueta de la legión de reconocimiento que llevaba puesta desde el día anterior, dijo "Su equipo de maniobras podría resultarnos útil".

Tan pronto eren le quito las correas, el equipo y los depósitos de cuchillas y gas y se los puso, se comienza a oír una voz conocida para ambos traidores.

La voz de la hermana de Eren comenzó oírse llamando al nombre "Grey". Ambos traidores reaccionaron a esto corriendo fuera del callejón. Eren estuvo a punto de accionar el equipo de maniobras, para escapar, pero no lo hizo y simplemente corrió junto a Annie.

Poco después de que ambos traidores salen del callejón corriendo, Mikasa, emerge de las sombras. Tarda poco en notar al joven novato en el piso. Se acerca un poco a él mirándolo con decepción.

"Es por esto que no quería que el novato fuera mi compañero" Dice para sí misma, apoyando la cara sobre la palma de su mano, antes de seguir caminando, saliendo del callejón, sabiendo que si alguien le había hecho eso a su compañero, sería la titán fugitiva y se habría ido por aquel lado, sino se habría topado con ella.

…

Mientras tanto ambos traidores corrían por las, de alguna manera, calles vacías.

"¡Annie! ¡Súbete! ¡Será más rápido movernos usando el equipo de maniobras!" Le grita Eren deteniéndose en seco y agachándose, permitiéndole a Annie subirse a su espalda.

Annie se detiene, pero se queda mirándole dudativa. "¿Seguro que es buena idea?" Le pregunta, pensando en que tal vez el equipo de maniobras no soporte el peso de ambos.

-¡Ya habrá tiempo de pensarlo luego!- Le grita fastidiado.

El grito de Eren logra alarmarla, y rápidamente le obedece. Su voz sonó diferente de alguna forma, era más madura, logrando hacer que le obedeciera por instinto.

Una vez con su compañera traidora en la espalda, presiona el gatillo que disparaba el gancho derecho, seguido del izquierdo, para luego hacer que se retraigan, propulsándolo por los aires, con su compañera.

…

El General Levi subido al campanario de una capilla, que predicaba el culto hacia la Reina Ymir (Creado recientemente), estaba observando, por si veía algo extraño desde allí. Desde allí, se sentía calmado, disfrutaba del silencio del lugar, el viento golpeando suavemente contra su rostro. De alguna forma… Le trajo a la mente el rostro de una antigua compañera.

"¿Debería decir tu nombre?" Le pregunto al aire, como si ella lo pudiese oír.

Entonces fue cuando la campana comenzó a sonar, marcando que eran las 10 en punto, devolviendo a Levi al mundo real, y a su patrulla. Fue entonces cuando logro ver un objeto propulsándose por el aire.

"Qué raro… dimos órdenes de no usar el equipo de maniobras a no ser que ella se transformase" comenta para sí mismo. "Aunque supongo que yo mismo rompí esa regla antes que ellos" Continúa hablando para él mismo, antes de disparar dos ganchos y propulsarse en dirección a aquel individuo usando el equipo de maniobras.

…

Eren se propulsaba por los aires, dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia la salida a Shiganshina. Llevaba los brazos estirados, intentando equilibrar el peso, hasta que de pronto y en un suspiro una de sus manos es cortada de un solo tajo. Eren lanza un gran alarido de dolor y aun enganchado, cae al piso, describiendo su caída un ángulo circular.

Con la brusca caída, Annie Salió disparada de la espalda de Eren y cayó, para rodar en el piso un metro.

Empieza a emerger humo de la herida de Eren, indicando que empezaba a curarse, mientras que Eren, aun algo aturdido por la caída y con su única mano, intenta soltar el gancho que aún estaba clavado en un techo, tirando de la cuerda del gancho. Cuando de pronto una cuchilla atraviesa su brazo útil, clavándose en el piso, dejándole inmóvil, pero también cortando el cable del gancho.

"Vaya sorpresa volver a encontrarlo, Mayor Jaeger" Dijo la voz del General Levi, como siempre, no mostrando emoción alguna, solo calma. "Esta vez no te dejare ir" Continua, pisando el brazo no útil de Eren, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

De pronto, la cuchilla se parte por la mitad, cosa que distrae a Levi, haciendo que deje de pisar a Eren.

Annie había lanzado una patada a la cuchilla, de esa manera partiéndola, liberando a Eren.

Eren intenta quitar la cuchilla del piso y luego retirarla de su brazo, pero está muy clavada en el piso, por lo que se ve obligado deslizar su brazo hacia arriba, quitando la cuchilla, manteniéndola clavada en el piso, pero provocándole un gran dolor y aumentando el corte que debía sanar. El dolor en ambos brazos, le hizo lanzar otro alarido de dolor y jadeando se fue corriendo con Annie, presionando la muñeca de su humeante brazo no útil contra su barriga, manchando su camisa de sangre.

El general rápidamente corre detrás de ellos, alcanzándoles con gran velocidad. En un suspiro, el general le dio una fuerte patada a Eren en la rodilla, haciéndole caer al piso estruendosamente, puso un pie sobre la espalda del traidor, volviendo a inmovilizarlo, desenfundo una de las espadas del equipo de maniobras y con la cuchilla a centímetros del cuello de Annie, la amenazo con eso. "Muévanse un centímetro y les corto la cabeza a ambos" Les amenazo, cambiando la cuchilla de su otra espada, para amenazar el cuello de Eren también.

Los gritos y quejidos de Eren no pasaron desapercibidos, fueron oídos por bastantes soldados que apurados se dirigían a la zona, para averiguar quién los producía.

La primera en llegar es Mikasa, que al ver a Eren en el piso, corre hacia el General que lo amenazaba para gritarle "¡¿Qué le está haciendo a Eren?!" con una notable furia.

"He logrado confirmar que el Mayor es un traidor y que ayudo a Leonhardt en su fuga" Le informa, Inexpresivo y profesional, como siempre. "¿Acaso duda de mi palabra, Capitana Ackerman? ¿Defiende usted al traidor?" Le pregunta, renovando ese aire asesino y peligroso que ya había mostrado antes ese día.

La expresión de Mikasa se transformó en una dudativa en segundos. Dio un paso atrás sintiéndose acorralada.

Antes de ser capaz de dar una respuesta, un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente:

…

[Casa de Eren, hace dos meses]

"Eren" lo llamó Mikasa, entrando bruscamente por la puerta. La casa estaba vacía, incluso más que siempre, debido a la falta del compañero de Eren. "¿Dónde está Armin?" Preguntó cuándo por fin divisó a Eren.

Eren estaba sentado sobre el sillón, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia arriba y la mirada perdida, dando un aire de ausencia.

"Se fue… no sé a dónde… dijo que me quería dejar solo, para que pueda digerir esto por mi cuenta" Le respondió él con un tono apagado, sin parpadear, casi sin mover un musculo.

De alguna manera, ella ya lo suponía, Armin no era muy sentimental, ni sabía mucho sobre parejas, tenía sentido que se hubiese ido al no saber cómo consolar a Eren después de que se separara de Hitch, pero ella no haría lo mismo. Ella tenía que intentar subirle el ánimo, tal vez esa fuese su única oportunidad, para acercarse a el de la manera que ella quería.

"¿Sabes? Fue un acuerdo mutuo…" Dijo Eren de la nada. "Es por eso que me empiezo a preguntar por qué me siento tan vacío ahora" Terminó su frase.

Mikasa al oírlo tan destrozado, se sentó junto a él y lo aprisiono entre sus brazos con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, intentando hacerle sentir apoyado.

"Mikasa…" La llamo, poco después del inicio del abrazo, sin perder ese tono apagado.

Ella levanto su mirada con los ojos brillosos, hacia el rostro de aquel hombre, que de niño le regalo la bufanda que ahora ella atesoraba y resultaba ser su mayor admiración.

"Me estas asfixiando…" Le informó apoyando su mano sobre la de ella, intentando hacer que le suelte.

Ella rápidamente le soltó, apenada, alejándose un poco de él.

"Mikasa… Se lo que sientes por mi… es bastante obvio, incluso Armin se enteró… pero… sabes que no te correspondo… y aun así sigues intentando que de alguna forma lo haga… por favor, para" Le pidió el al verse libre. "No te veo de esa manera… y que intentes que lo haga… solo me aleja de ti. Por favor, mantén la imagen que tengo de ti intacta… quiero recordarte como mi gentil y fuerte hermana, no como la loca que no paraba de acosarme" Terminó de explicar su petición.

Esa petición de la nada, le llego a Mikasa como una bofetada, que le hizo levantarse y roja de furia, se retiró del hogar de su amado hermano y de su amigo de la infancia, dando un portazo al salir.

Eren dio un largo suspiro antes de decir en un tono casi inaudible "Supongo que esto, da inicio al plan"

…

"No, no lo defiendo" Responde a su General, secamente, sin expresión, casi como el mismo General.

"Entonces encárguese de ella" Le ordena el general, bajando la cuchilla con la que amenazaba a la titan femenina, y señalándosela a Mikasa, con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron en sorpresa y su rostro se transforma a uno iracundo. Ella se abalanza sobre la traidora, haciéndola caer al piso y ella cayendo sobre la traidora, inmovilizándola.

A la vez que ella hacia esto más soldados llegan. Entre algunos de estos se encuentran algunos rostros conocidos y algunos no tanto, Antiguos compañeros y amigos y completos extraños que se agrupan desconcertados alrededor de los dos traidores, el General y la Capitana.

La mitad de la mano de Eren no se había terminado de regenerar cuando parecían estar casi totalmente rodeados.

Eren esta frustradisimo, su plan había fracasado, y ahora era un traidor. Soltando algunas ligeras lágrimas, Eren grita desesperado "¡Los maldigo!" "¡Ustedes no entienden!" Entre otras cosas. Estirando su brazo hacia la gente que lo observaba, algunos extrañados y atemorizados y otros decepcionados y entristecidos, Eren dice bajando la voz "Déjenme… defender… al inocente"

Una vez dijo esto, un gran estruendo se escucha, a la vez que un titan se genera, bajo los pies del General Levi, y de algunos de los soldados que le observaban. Cuando el Titan se termina de generar se levanta, haciendo caer a la gente parada en su espalda y parte de sus piernas, para agacharse y con el índice y el pulgar tomar a Annie desde el abrigo que le había dado Hitch. No podía llevarla en la mano, podría distraerse y aplastarla, por lo que la mejor idea que tuvo para llevarla, fue metérsela en la boca, sin tragarla.

Ya con Annie en la boca, Eren salió corriendo, hacia el muro.

…

[Alrededor de 15 minutos después]

Una vez Eren llegó al muro, endureció parcialmente su mano, principalmente sus dedos, y clava los mismos en la pared, comenzando a escalar. La escalada no tarda mucho, en cosa de medio minuto, llegó a la mitad del muro.

Eren estaba trepando en una zona lejana a el distrito exterior, Shiganshina, por lo que técnicamente hizo un atajo hasta el Muro Kalura. Una vez llega a la cima, del muro, Eren dio un salto, para bajar del muro, la zona estaba deshabitada, por lo que no causaría daño a nadie. Al impactar contra el piso, las piernas del titan quedaron destrozadas. Eren abrió la boca de su titan y con cuidado saco a Annie, quien se veía algo asqueada, por estar ahí, y la dejo con delicadeza sobre el piso, antes de intentar absorber el cuerpo del titan, para salir de este, pero debido al cansancio, no logra hacer esto muy bien, ya que en lugar de absorber el cuerpo del titan, lo evapora violentamente, lanzándole grandes humaredas de gran temperatura al rostro y parte de su torso y brazos.

Una vez Eren esta fuera del titan, cae sobre sus rodillas al piso agotado. El gran calor provocado por el cuerpo del titan y haber pasado 15 minutos dentro de él lo agotaron bastante, incluso teniendo la resistencia al calor típica de los titanes cambiantes, sobre todo porque hacía casi un año que ya no se transformaba en titan por tanto tiempo, y no estaba acostumbrado, lo que conllevo al cansancio y a su accidental evaporación del titan.

Annie rápidamente se acerca a él y pasando el brazo de su compañero traidor por detrás de su cuello y siendo así su apoyo, le ayuda a levantarse y se va, ayudando a su agotado compañero a caminar.

"Creo que estaba por alla" Dice el en voz baja, levantando su brazo y estirando su dedo, apuntando hacia una ciudad cercana. "Dirijámonos hacia… allá. Ayer alquilé un carruaje… para que nos lleven al muro… desde esa ciudad" Le dice con la respiración pesada.

"¿Estás seguro que no me reconocerán allí? Ya me reconocieron en Maria" Le pregunta ella, dudativa, caminando lentamente a donde él señalaba.

"Si, aunque mi seguridad sobre eso, no durara mucho. Si nos tardamos mucho, probablemente la legión llegue antes que nosotros y avise que estaremos allí o aun peor nos podrían encontrar a nosotros en el camino" Dice el bajando su mano.

"Déjame ir solo. Yo puedo con esto y no puedo retrasarte" Le casi ordena, girando su mirada a ella.

Es entonces cuando ella puede ver el rostro de su compañero.

Aún tiene algunos pedazos de carne de titan pegados debajo de los ojos, que caen a sus mejillas como tiras. De los mismos, de parte de sus mejillas y frente sale humo.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Le pregunta rápidamente ella preocupada.

"¿Esto?" Le pregunta el llevándose la mano libre al rostro. "Hace mucho que no me transformo por tanto tiempo… casi desde la guerra con mare… y además, accidentalmente… Evaporé al titan muy violentamente" Le responde, dándole una sonrisa, intentando suavizar el hecho de que debido a esa gran quemadura estaba temporalmente ciego.

"No puedo dejarte caminar solo en ese estado" Le grita ella furiosa. "Pero si puedo caminar más rápido. Deberás seguirme el paso" Le dice ella calmando sus palabras después de suspirar.

"Supongo que no me dejaras convencerte" Dice él. "Entonces apuremos el paso"

Ambos caminan tan rápido como pueden hasta la pequeña ciudad. No tardan mucho en llegar, entrando a la ciudad en cerca de 15 minutos.

Es entonces cuando Annie logra ver a un gran grupo de gente, que destacaba entre la poca gente que pasaba por aquella calle, acercándose a una velocidad considerable, hacia ellos.

"Eren" le llama ella.

"Lo sé. Puedo verlos" responde él habiendo regenerado la mitad derecha de su rostro, habilidad que Hange le había hecho aprender durante la guerra.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Le pregunta ella preocupada.

"Seguir caminando y cruzar los dedos por que no nos busquen a nosotros" dijo cuebriendo la mitad izquierda del rostro, intentando así ocultar un poco el humo.

Conforme ellos avanzaban, aquel grupo de personas se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos. Una vez los alcanzaron las personas, que ahora veían llevaban puesto el uniforme de la policía militar, los rodean rápidamente, mientras les apuntaban con sus rifles.

De detrás de estas personas emergió el General Levi. "Sabía que era buena idea seguirles solo, incluso pude llegar a su objetivo antes que ustedes" Dice el General. Gira la cabeza hacia atrás y le dice a los dos soldados detrás suyo, "retírense y busquen refuerzos que nos ayuden a inmovilizar a estos traidores correctamente".

Ambos asienten, dan media vuelta y bajando sus armas, comienzan a correr de nuevo a la ciudad.

"Atrévanse a mover un musculo, y estos soldados los fusilaran" Les amenazo el general.

Eren parecía una estatua. La repentina situación parecía haberlo congelado. Cae al piso de rodillas, frustrado por tener tan mala suerte ese día, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, cubriendo la mitad de su cara que aun despedía humo. De pronto una idea cruza por su mente, haciendo lanzar una muy ruidosa y macabra risa. "¿Haces esto porque quieres vengar a Petra?" Le pregunto, levantando la cabeza mirándole a la cara con una gran sonrisa.

El rostro del General se deformo de indiferente a iracundo en menos de un segundo y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo hacia él, desenfundo una de sus cuchillas y la puso a milímetros del cuello del traidor. "No atrevas a nombrarla" Dice ahogado en furia.

"Di en el clavo" Dice Eren alegre. "¿No te hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de salvarla?"

"Cállate, no te atrevas a hablar de ella" Le grita desesperado, apoyando la cuchilla sobre su cuello.

"Yo intento salvar a alguien. Soy como tú con ella. Solo déjame sacarla de a… qui..." Continua, pero se detiene sorprendido, cuando el General baja su cuchilla.

"Vete. Más te vale sacarla del muro y que no se la vuelva a ver aquí"

"¡¿Qué está haciendo General?!" Se oye gritar alarmado a uno de los soldados al oír al General.

"¡Corran! ¡Yo los distraeré!" Grita Levi desenfundando su otra cuchilla, llamando su grito la atención tanto de los soldados presentes como la de algunos peatones. Cuando ambos traidores le obedecen, Levi se abalanza y corta los cuellos de dos de los trece soldados presentes. Una vez estos dos asesinados se abalanzo a un tercero haciéndole caer al piso sin el brazo derecho. Se prepara para lanzarse a atacar a un cuarto, pero entonces se escucha un gran estruendo, siente como su cuerpo empieza a hacerse pesado y siente un agudísimo dolor en el pecho."Pe... tra..." Alcanzó a llamarla mientras se desplomaba hacia el piso.

Los nueve soldados que aún estaban en pie, habían gastado una de sus balas cada uno, apuntando al pecho del general.

El General cae derrotado al piso mientras se empieza a formar un charco de sangre. Sus pulmones comienzan a inundarse de sangre, provocándole toser la misma.

Entonces reacciono. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de dejar libre a un traidor, solo por que menciono a Petra. Era un total falta de respeto a su fallecida compañera. "Lo… siento…, Petra" Dice antes de soltar su último aliento y cerrar los ojos, mientras los soldados que le dispararon y los peatones presentes le miraban horrorizados, por lo que acababa de hacer y por su deplorable estado.

* * *

Ahí lo tienen. No sé qué más decir, además de que me da risa que con este capítulo se suponía que iba a explicar un poco de lo que le habría sucedido a Mikasa y en realidad no profundicé mucho en ella. disculpen la tardanza, estoy muy vago últimamente y estaba esperando que Harry lo leyera para corregir los errores en la trama que viera, pero le han prohibido usar la computadora recientemente con lo que no podía leer el documento que le envié. me cansé de esperar a que le permitieran corregir cualquier error y lo publico ya. si notan algun error, como Eren manchando con sangre la chaqueta militar que se quito hace párrafos (Error ya corregido, pero que gusto de usar como ejemplo), avísenme, para corregirlo.

Con lo que creo que queda así.

Si gustan dejen un nuevo Review o hagan uno si no lo han hecho.

Y eso...

Kazuo se despide.


	3. Wall Kalura

Me tomé mi tiempo ¿y que? Escribo lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Además, he tenido problemas con el flujo de ideas.

* * *

La noche era calmada y silenciosa. Unas pequeñas nubes se movían en él bello cielo nocturno, cubriendo ocasionalmente a la luna en un lento y elegante movimiento provocado por el viento. En este bello ambiente debían trabajar los guardias de las Tropas Estacionarias de la muralla Kalura.

Mile, dormía en el piso mientras Adler vigilaba hacia el interior del muro. Se suponía que vigilaran que no apareciera el Ex-Mayor Jaeger, pues aun no se reportaba que hubiera terminado de huir con éxito y según la comandante Hange, esa zona del muro en particular era la mas vulnerable. Nada sucedía. Los casi infinitos y exageradamente largos segundos de vigilancia se volvían minutos y los minutos cerca de una hora y media y aun nada.

"Mile, ya es tu turno" Dijo el joven de cabellos entre rubios y amarronados cortos, sacudiendo al joven de cabellos rubios largos que se hallaba dormitando. Si la posición de la luna no estaba equivocada, cosa imposible, era momento de que cambiaran de turno de vigilancia y Adler descansara.

"¿Por que siquiera debemos vigilar? Aunque hayan pasado solo 6 días desde que atravesaron Maria, de seguro que como Titanes que son ya habrán atravesado de un salto" se quejó el joven Mile, sentándose en el piso en un simple movimiento, algo molesto de que él hubiera sido el elegido para aquella aburrida labor. "¿Que garantía hay de que no han atravesado aun la muralla? De seguro ya están seguros en tierra de Mare, en algún refugio de Erodianos ¿Para que seguirnos preocupando?" Dijo el joven, demostrando su poca determinación e interés sobre el escape de el Mayor traidor y la Titan Femenina.

"Porque nadie los ha visto irse, y ademas, un titan no podría saltar la muralla de 40 metros, ¿Enserio no has visto ninguno aún?… bueno… tal vez no sea tan raro. La mayoría de ellos son ahora esta muralla..." Le explicó el joven Adler a su compañero sobre los Titanes, tal vez por millonésima vez desde que desde lo conoció cuando eran cadetes. "Si hay una posibilidad de que los atrapemos debemos aprovecharla, Mile. Ese inutil de Jaeger va a pagar por estrujar los sueños de Anthony. Dice que fue él quien lo golpeó y que por eso piensa desertar. No se irá sin más tras arruinar sus sueños de imitarle" Dijo él joven levantando el puño demostrando una anormal rabia hacia quien en su momento había sido su héroe y el de su deprimido amigo. "Aunque… creo que la posibilidad de que aparezca ahora si es muy baja, iré a ver si el Capitán hace algo por ti" Propuso él joven antes de levantarse y salir corriendo sobre la, ligeramente mas baja que las demás, muralla, en busca del capitán, a quien pediría que le buscara un relevo a Mile.

Tardó poco en notar que su amigo se perdió rápidamente de vista en la oscuridad y la distancia, por lo que se limitó a observar el panorama que le daba la altura de el lugar, para "Vigilar". Fue entonces que notó algo extraño. Sobre el muro, a su izquierda, el lado opuesto al cual había visto correr a Adler, se dejaba ver una figura femenina caminando tranquilamente hacia él.

"¿Quien va?" Preguntó el joven soldado levantándose alarmado del piso en el que estaba sentado, acercándose, lenta y algo temerosamente hacia la silueta que veia en la oscuridad. "Está prohibido deambular por los muros sin permiso" Intentó amenazar a la mujer en el muro, conforme se acercaba.

Fue cuando estaba a solo unos metros de ella, que algo golpeó u nuca de manera seca y contundente, haciéndole caer al piso inconsciente.

"¡Siempre funciona!" Exclamó, algo fanfarrón, el Ex-Mayor Jeager a su, cubierta por la oscuridad, compañera.

"¿Cuantas veces exactamente has hecho esa misma técnica?" Preguntó Annie, no por curiosidad, sino mas bien con intención de sonar algo ofensiva hacia él y ademas dudando de la efectividad de una estrategia tan simple.

"Bueno… solo 2 antes de liberarte… ¡pero no ha fallado nunca!" Dijo él, sintiéndose acorralado por las palabras de la rubia.

"¿Quieres dejar de fanfarronear y irnos antes de que su compañero vuelva?" Dijo ella, dedicándole una mirada casi acusadora, acercándose al borde exterior del muro. Sin duda, no quería pasar mucho tiempo mas en aquellas murallas y aquella isla.

"Como desees" Continuó con aquel tono de fanfarronería hacia ella. Era gracioso, pues si antes de ser soldados totalmente formados lograba sacar a la joven de sus casillas con sus constantes pedidos de entrenar con ella, con esta forma molesta de hablarle, sin duda la desquiciaba. No era común en él actuar de esa manera, el solía ser mas modesto, pero, por alguna razón, se sentía algo nervioso con la rubia de nuevo frente a él.

"¿Como bajaremos del muro?" Preguntó la joven, mirando la caída que había desde allí hasta el piso. Usar sus poderes de titan era muy llamativo y saltar era simplemente suicida o, en su caso siendo capaces regenerarse, masoquista.

"¿Recuerdas ese soldado al que le robamos el equipo de maniobras?" Preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta seria afirmativa. "Me quedé el cable" Dijo sacando la punta para de un golpe clavarla en el piso de el muro y lanzar el resto del cable. "Primero las damas" Dijo antes de que la joven tomara el cable y comenzara a descender y seguirla.

* * *

"¡Ah!" Desperté en mi oficina, de pronto. Vaya sueño mas raro, acaso estaba soñando como ellos habían escapado, eso fue lo que pensé, aunque varios años luego fue que supe que fue eso. Mi escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, todos apilados en una colosal columna, la cual cubría mi visión de la puerta. Aún algo adormecido moví a un lado los papeles con los informes de los fallecidos en Maria a causa del ataque del traidor y de la muerte del General Levi, fue cuando hice esto que vio a una persona recargada contra la puerta, como si llevara allí un buen rato allí esperándome.

"Duermes como un cadáver, Armin" Me saludó un mi amiga de la infancia, que ya no llevaba su bufanda en el cuello, con un ligero tono burlón, pero él sabia que no era genuino, que era una mascara para encubrir su incomodidad por la falta de su, antes querida, bufanda roja y su rabia hacia su hermano adoptivo.

"Es común, estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, como los que Eren tenia a veces" Le dije frotándome los ojos algo sorprendido, intentando asegurarme que el sueño no me estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero no era así, era Mikasa quien estaba allí, y no había duda sobre ello. El rostro de la joven se arrugó ante la pronunciación de aquel nombre, que hacia unos meses era el de aquel que amaba y ahora solo le resultaba repulsivo y un mal recuerdo. No tardé en darme cuenta de esto y me levanté de mi asiento para acercarme a un paso moderado a ella.

"Perdón… No te preocupes por mí… Lo haré pagar por lo que hizo en Maria" Me dijo, sabiendo lo que yo pensaba, pero sabia que estaba intentando verse mas estable de lo que realmente estaba.

"No, no lo harás" Esas palabras salieron de mis labios de forma inconsciente, no era yo quien las dijo, algo más lo había hecho.

"¡¿Que estas diciendo?!" Me gritó molesta por "Mis" palabras, intentó tomarme del cabello, pero solo logró presionar su mano contra mi cabeza, pues mi cabello era entonces mas corto de como solía llevarlo antes.

"Ya salieron de Kalura… No los alcanzaremos…"

"¡¿Como sabes eso?!" Preguntó, acercando mi rostro al suyo con la potencia de sus brazos, y dedicando su mirada directamente hacia mis ojos, ahora con un tono más preocupado que enojado. Recuerdo con lucidez ese momento, Sus ojos de color oscuro como el carbón, Su precioso rostro plegado en una expresión de una amalgama de ira, incomodidad y preocupación y ese adorable aroma que desprendia.

"Uh… ¿Eh…?" Alcancé a musitar, reincorporándome de nuevo. "N-no lo sé… Solo lo sé..." Supe decir, esta vez por mi cuenta. Un ligero dolor de cabeza se arrastraba por mi frente, provocándome cerrar los ojos un segundo y cubrirme con la mano. Entonces ella acercó mi cuerpo al suyo y aprisionó mi espalda alta entre sus brazos preocupada.

"¡Armin!" Me llamó.

"Estoy bien… No sé que me pasó" Dije abriendo lentamente los ojos, para volver a observar los ojos carbón de aquella chica. Casi por instinto llevé mis manos a su cintura, mientras ella volvía a llevar una de sus manos a mi cabello, sin el otro brazo soltar mi espalda.

"¿Sabes…? Te veías mejor con cabello largo" Dijo ella, de nuevo burlona, pero esta vez… diferente… Esta vez no parecía una mascara, parecía real y lo que hizo a continuación me lo comprobó. Ella era un poco más alta que yo, por lo que se agachó ligeramente, para así poder juntar nuestros labios en un inesperado, pero placentero beso.

Ese dia… La humanidad vio una gran injusticia… Como un traidor egoísta escapó de la justicia por casi todo el resto de su vida… Pero…

Para mí, aquel dia horrible… Fue el mas feliz de mi vida.

* * *

¿Que? ¿Esperabas algo más? No te culpo, ni yo supe que esperar cuando empecé, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

No me pregunten por el cambio de persona narrativa, porque lo explicaré luego (Si no muero antes de publicar de nuevo).

Espero sus bellos Reviews… Les habló Jiruwe, El Reploide Imbécil… y les desea… Buenas noches…


End file.
